Watcher's Battle: Blade Hawkstar's Gundam Fight!
by Gun Sniper BLX
Summary: Rumors spread that the son of Kyoji Kasshu is joining the Gundam Fight. What ever happened between Liger X and Domon? Do we want to know? *First Chapter Done!!*


Note: My first story on FFN! I had to fight for the only computer with Internet access for you people. Thank you very much. * Jumps through a portal and runs off. *  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam or Zoids. I own Blade and Sniper and my sister and I jointly own the Gundam BLX and the Liger Gundam. She owns Liger X, Jaklar, Sklar, and the Watchers. Don't sue! ~ *~  
  
Name: Blade Hawkstar  
  
Age: 16  
  
Gundam: Liger Gundam, Liger Gundam Zero  
  
Crest: Queen of Spades  
  
Comments: Loves the Gundam fights, Blade wants to beat the last winner of the Gundam fights, Domon Kasshu. Is best friends with Sai Saichi's son, Sai Kaichi, or Kai, as he likes to be called. Will fight as long as he needs, but won't challenge someone who isn't at his or her best.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter One: Liger Gundam's Fiery Assault: Blade Hawkstar Attacks!  
  
Neo-Japan, Before the 17th Gundam Fight  
  
Domon Kasshu, his wife, and his son stood at the base of two graves. One was Domon's brother, Kyoji, the namesake of his son, and the other was Domon's master, Master Asia. There were rumors of a son of Kyoji roaming around. He has seen a kid following him, but he wasn't Kyoji's kid, was he. Kyoji looked at his father.  
  
"Dad, there is someone who wants to talk to you. He says that you are his uncle."  
  
Domon nodded and a kid the age of Kyoji walked up. He looked a lot like Domon, tall, spiky black hair. He looked at Domon and said one thing.  
  
"Hello, Domon Kasshu. My name is Blade Hawkstar, son of Kyoji Kasshu."  
  
~*~ Two ghosts stood on a really big cloud with one half-dragon girl, a jackal-eared boy, and a young Zoid pilot boy with a gold and black Organoid. One of the ghosts looked at the dragon girl.  
  
"Do you think he's ready, Liger X? I don't think he's right to be the rep. for the Watchers." Liger X snorted. She shook her head as the ghost turned.  
  
"Kyoji, you worry too much. Blade will come through for us. I'll even send down Jaklar and Sklar for ya. He won't fail us, even if we don't give him the Gundam." She looked at the Gundam behind them and the jackal-eared boy came up to Liger X.  
  
"Sis, I think that I should go. It is my story, after all. I know just what to do."  
  
"You better, Sniper, I don't want you to be killed just yet. How about you, Sklar, Inu-Yasha, and I go. We'll help Blade." Sniper thought and shook his head, remembering something.  
  
"You are in love with Domon! That's the only reason you want to go down there! I'm not going. Master Asia is going to teach me Senkiha Tenkyoken today. I'll watch from here and I'll signal you if I get some info about our enemy! Bye now, Liger X!" The group that was leaving sprouted wings, besides Liger X, and flew down to the graveyard in Neo-Japan.  
  
~*~  
  
Domon and Blade didn't get to finish their talk when four beams of light flew down and were heading straight towards them. Rain and the Chibi Kyoji ran to try to avoid the beams as they came closer and closer to Domon and Blade. The beams collided with the ground, making four large craters in the ground. Smoke filled them and Liger X jumped out. Domon almost fainted when he saw Liger X.  
  
"Icarus, what are you doing here? I thought you left for good!"  
  
Liger X looked at Domon and then smiled.  
  
"I'm here for the Gundam Fights, silly. What do you think?"  
  
Sklar jumped out of a crater. Sklar growled as Domon came up to Liger X. His computer screen popped out to show Sniper.  
  
'Don't you dare touch her, Domon Kasshu. She's immortal, unlike you and your little friends. We are here to give you and Blade a proposition. Liger X, tell them. Gun Sniper BLX out!"  
  
Liger X sat on Kyoji's tombstone.  
  
"I have a Gundam that I want Blade to you. It is called the Liger Gundam. You will be representing our little group. If you join, we'll give you a repair crew and a team of my Gundam and I. Will you accept? Your father will be proud."  
  
Blade shrugged and two winged Gundams flew down, landing gently. One was the pride and joy of Liger X, the Gundam BLX. It was more of a panther than a human. It had a pair of swords by its side. It was made to look like the Liger Zero X, but it was called the Black Liger X for a reason. It was jet black, giving it an air of hate and death, and happiness and joy. It had the Liger's head on its chest. Its claws were as flexible as fingers and made it look more like the Zoids of Zi. The Liger Gundam was blue, making it look like it was in a deep pool. It had two durable blades to slice the strongest Gundam. It had a mix of the Shield Liger and Blade Liger's head, capable of a shield and it could fire any one with the hidden guns and missile pods on its back and side. Both Gundams were beautifully shined and were gleaming in the sun. Blade and Domon almost collapsed at the sight of the glorious Gundams. Sklar roared and melded with Liger X, giving her a mobile trace suit, or MTS, that was black with streaks of gold. It had a weird symbol on the front. It was a silver dragon with a diamond and two sabers behind it. It said something in a strange language. Sklar un-melded and looked at Blade  
  
"Well, do you want to join now?"  
  
"Yes, I do. When is my first fight?"  
  
"Two weeks. You are fighting Chibodee Crocket of Neo-America. I need to see the old Chib anyways. You have to get ready and learn how to pilot the Liger." She looked up at the Gundam when she said that.  
  
"Who are you fighting," Blade asked as she jumped into the BLX's cockpit through the mouth.  
  
"I'm fighting Argo Gulski of Neo-Russia. Want to watch?" With that she flew off.  
  
Blade looked at the Liger Gundam when Sklar with Sniper on the screen came up to him.  
  
"I guess I have to train you how to pilot that thing. Say good-bye to my training."  
  
~*~  
  
Where is Liger X going? What happened in the past between her and Domon? Find out these questions in Chapter Two: Two Weeks Later, The Fight Against the Queen of Spades! You mean the Queen of Spades is a guy? Oh, boy, what will Blade say when he gets a crest?  
  
Gundam Fight All Set, READY, GO! 


End file.
